The Curse
by Cril
Summary: Antauri goes for a walk, but what happens when he takes longer than expected?
1. Chapter 1: A Long Walk

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic ever for anything. So I hope it's not too bad.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the hyperforce, I wish I did but I don't. They belong to Ciro Nieli.

* * *

** Chapter 1: A Long Walk**

"How could you be so stupid, Otto?"

"Hey, It's not my fault, Gibson was the one who gave me the idea!"

"I did not!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"SHUT UP!" Chiro yelled.

"Stay out of this!" Gibson and Otto screamed in unison.

"Hey, who died and made you king?" Chiro yelled defensively.

Antauri gave a deep, almost aggravated sigh. He had just spent about 30 minutes trying to get the team to stop arguing and calm down. Obviously no luck. He was not in the mood to hear them yelling, so he decided to take a walk since there was no way of getting any peace anywhere in the Super Robot. He headed towards the door.

"I'm going for a walk," he said just before exiting. He knew they didn't hear him, they were too busy screaming in each other's faces.

It was a gloomy day. It had been raining a little while ago but now it was just drizzling.  
It was one of those days where everything looks grey. There was an eerie silence, but Antauri didn't seem to mind. He was lost in thought.

* * *

The hyperforce was still fighting, that is, until a certain red monkey noticed someone was missing. 

"Well if it wasn't for you I'd still have that disru-" Gibson was yelling at Otto, but Sparx cut him off.

"Hey, where's Antauri? He asked.

"I don't know," Nova replied simply.

"Didn't he say something about a wall?" Chiro said trying to remember.

The monkeys gave him weird looks.

"Yeah, he went to go buy a new wall," Sparx said sarcastically.

Gibson gave a short Ahem to get their attention. "I believe he said he was going for a walk"

"Well that sounds better than buying a wall," said Otto.

"How long has he been gone?" asked Chiro.

"I'd estimate a couple of hours," Gibson responded. "Why do you ask?"

"It's getting kind of late and whenever he goes for a walk he usually doesn't take _this_ long," he answered with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back any second now," Nova said trying to be reassuring.

* * *

Antauri kept walking, thinking, and looking around. He'd been thinking mostly about past events and battles. It started raining harder, when suddenly something struck his mind. _How long have I been out here? I should head back to the Super Robot. Perhaps they've stopped fighting by now._

He started walking back but before he could take another step, he fell to the ground. He felt an immense pain in his chest, he couldn't breathe. He lay there cringing at the pain gasping for breath. When finally he could breathe again his eyes shot open. A numb feeling took over his body.

_No_

He blacked out.

**N/A:** So, what did you think of my first chapter. It's short, I know but the next one should be longer. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: It begins

**Note: **Second chapter. Sorry if Antauri or anyone gets OoC. This first part is while he's unconscious. Just so you know, the sun sets around 7:00 for this story.

**Chapter 2: It begins**

_What happened?_

_A voice answers, "You have been cursed"_

_Cursed?_

_Yes, you were given the demon's curse. By day you are normal, for the most part, but by night you are a demon. _

_What? Who gave me this curse?_

_That, you will find out on your own. There is more to this curse than just being a demon but there is only so much I can tell you and some things it would be better you found out yourself._

_

* * *

_  
Antauri groaned as he slowly woke up, his body was sore all over. He lifted himself up and looked at his reflection in a puddle. As soon as he saw himself he gasped. His eyes had turned a blood red and he looked demoniac, but not so much as to being completely obvious. He stared in disbelief.

"This can't be me," he said to himself.

_I've got to get back to the Super Robot, but I can't let them see me like this._

_

* * *

_  
"Forget what I said, we should go find him," Nova said after waiting what seemed like an hour.

At that moment the door opened.

"Or not" she finished.

In the doorway was a black shadow, which soon revealed to be Antauri. He walked, almost glided, past them as if they weren't even there.

"Hey, where've you been?" asked Otto

No answer. Antauri kept his head down all the way to his room. He didn't want them to see his eyes.

"Nice to see you too," Otto mumbled.

"Well, that was weird," said Sparx.

"No kidding," agreed Nova.

* * *

Antauri tried to meditate but to no avail. He couldn't stop thinking about what the voice had told him. He looked anxiously at the clock. 

6:37 PM

* * *

"Something is obviously wrong," Gibson said. 

"Okay, should we do something about it?" Nova asked

"I guess so," answered Chiro.

"Maybe someone should go talk to him," suggested Sparx

"I don't really think we should do anything right now," commented Otto, "he looked like he wanted to be alone,"

"True," agreed Gibson.

"Okay, so we're just going to leave him alone?" Chiro asked.

"For now" Gibson replied simply.

"Alright," Chiro said satisfied.

They all thought Antauri would be okay and he'd be able to handle whatever it was himself. Boy, were they wrong.

* * *

Antauri lay there on his back and every so often glanced at the clock. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but he figured he should stay away from the team. He didn't want them getting hurt. After all, he's supposed to be a demon. 

6:49 PM

_Why would someone curse me? Who would curse me?_

He sat up and sighed, falling back down. He slowly turned his head over to look out the window, then the clock. The sun was setting and only a few minutes had passed. He sprawled out on the bed. (Let's just pretend they have beds instead of capsule things) He was anxious and scared at the same time.

"What am I supposed to do, just wait and let it happen? I don't even know if this curse is real," He could see his eyes reflecting off the window. "It sure seems real,"

6:58 PM

He closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do now except wait.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

The sound of the clock echoed through his mind. Then, it happened.

He sprang up, eyes wide. He wore a look of pure terror. He started shaking uncontrollably. Every part of him that used to be white turned black. His tail was sharp as a dagger. Pain flowed through his body, it was unbearable. He tried to make as little sound as possible. An incredibly sharp pain struck his chest and again he couldn't breathe. But this time the pain didn't go away and it took longer for him to start breathing again. He doubled over, shut his eyes tight and clenched his teeth. He started getting dizzy, but stayed conscious. Antauri rolled off the bed and hit the ground headfirst…hard. He rolled on his side and held his knees to his chest, shaking violently. He just wanted it to be over, be unconscious, anything. Anything that would take the pain away.

He got his wish. His look of fear, pain, and agony turned into an evil mischievous look. He soon lost control and the demon inside took over.

* * *

The rest of the monkey team was just hanging out. I only mean that literally for Otto who was hanging from the ceiling watching Sparx, Nova, and Chiro playing a video game. Gibson was working on an experiment as usual. 

Thud

That caused Chiro to press the wrong button on his controller. "What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know," Sparx answered trying to concentrate on the game. "Maybe Antauri was levitating something and missed."

"He doesn't miss, are you sure he's going to be okay?" Chiro asked.

"If you're so worried about him why don't you go see how he's doing yourself?" Nova suggested.

"Uh…no" Chiro answered a little too quickly.

"What, afraid he'll bite your head off?" Nova laughed.

"…"

"Don't worry kid, what happened earlier was just a one time thing, I'm sure he'll be fine in the morning," Sparx said getting back to the game. "Besides, Antauri's the type you don't need to worry about."

Chiro still had a bad feeling, but he wasn't the only one worried. Gibson was also getting the feeling that something was wrong. Well, they're both right.

**Note:** I put Antauri through a lot in this chapter. It makes me feel mean. Well, I'm not trying to be mean, the story just makes me seem that way. Antauri won't die, I promise. In fact, I don't think any of the hyperforce is going to die. Hard to believe Antauri's my favorite monkey, huh? Anyway, please review.


	3. Chapter 3: A Demon's First Night

**Note:** Well, now I don't feel so bad about torturing Antauri. I didn't torture him in this chapter, but there is sort of a blood theme.

**Chapter 3: A Demon's First Night**

10:17 PM

The hyperforce was asleep. All accept the possessed Antauri. He slipped out of the Super Robot and into the cold night. He sniffed the air. There was a glint in his red eyes. Someone was close. He smirked and left in search of his first victim.

He crept through a pitch-black alley, following his senses to the blood he craved for. That's when he saw what he'd been looking for. An eighteen-year-old boy was walking down the street all alone. Antauri laughed to himself.

_This is going to be too easy_

He stayed in the alley where the only things that could be seen were his eyes. As soon as the boy walked past the alley, he stopped. He looked straight at the demon.

"What the- AHHHHHHHH!"

Antauri dug his right claw into the boy's leg. The eighteen-year-old continued to scream as the black demon dragged him into the shadows.

* * *

"What did you do with my fish?" Otto asked sleepily. 

"What!"

Otto had been sleepwalking and somehow ended up in Nova's room.

"Gibson stole my French fries," he replied.

It didn't take her long to realize he wasn't fully awake.

"Wake up Otto"

"Hey, I'm not a book"

"WAKE UP!" she yelled.

"Huh? I didn't do it! Oh, hi"

She rolled her eyes "Go back to sleep"

"Okay" he said and went back to his room.

"Weirdo" she said under her breath and fell asleep.

* * *

It was early in the morning; the sun was barely over the horizon. The sun's light hit Antauri directly causing him to wake up. As his eyes focused, he realized he was in the main room on the floor. He felt something cold and wet. When he looked down to see what it was, he saw blood was all over him and on the floor. Most of it was on him. At that moment he felt sick to his stomach and threw up more blood on the floor. He moaned and crawled over to the nearest wall, away from the thick, red liquid. 

"I really need to clean this up" he said and left to find something to clean the floor with.

After he finished with the floor, he cleaned himself up. He had a hard time getting the blood out of his fur. When Antauri finished cleaning everything, all he wanted to do was lie down. He didn't remember anything about what he did last night. The last thing he did remember was right before the demon took over.

It was still fairly early and he was exhausted but he didn't know why, but he did figure that it had something to do with his curse. He went to his room and sat on the bed. Antauri still felt sick but at least he wasn't coughing up any more blood. He put his head down and curled up into a ball.

_What is happening to me?_

* * *

At 8:50 AM the rest of the team was awake. They were watching TV and Otto had the remote. 

Click

"Hey, let's watch this" Otto suggested.

"No, I hate that show" Sparx declared.

"Fine" he said.

Click

While Chiro, Nova, Sparx and Otto tried to decide on a show to watch, Gibson was observing something he had just found.

"Chiro, would you come here for a second." He said.

"Sure, what is it?" Chiro walked over.

"I've found something I think you should see," Gibson answered and showed him a red substance on a glass slide. "It appears to be blood"

"Blood? From what?" Chiro questioned.

"I don't know yet but it's at most, a couple of hours old."

"We haven't been awake that long and Antauri's still asleep"

"Are you sure he's been sleeping all night?"

"Well, no but… you think it's from him?"

"I don't know what to think, but I am starting to get worried," Gibson admitted.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe we _should_ talk to him."

**Note: **Not my favorite chapter but I had to do something to get the ball rolling. The part where Otto was sleepwalking has no importance. I just wanted to put it there. I'm trying to keep humor to a minimum because this is supposed to be a horror type fic. Anyways,  
I'll give you a hint as to what I'm going to say next, It starts with a 'please' and ends with a 'review'. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, I am greatly appreciative of you.


	4. Chapter 4: Krystal

**Note:** This chapter introduces the only thing/person that I own in this story. I don't want to give anything away so enjoy. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Krystal**

Knock

Chiro lightly tapped on Antauri's door.

"Oh well, no one's home" he hastily turned to walk away.

"Chiro" Gibson said accusingly.

"Do we have to?" he whined.

"Yes" he answered flatly

"Why?"

"The blood has his DNA in it" Gibson replied.

"Maybe he stepped on it" Chiro said making up an excuse.

"No"

The door whooshed open and Gibson walked in. No one was there.

* * *

Antauri had somehow managed to slip out of the Super Robot unnoticed…again. 

He strolled down a familiar street. As he passed an old building, a figure stepped out of the shadows behind him.

"Hello, Antauri"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Krystal" he hissed her name "It was you. You're the one who cursed me."

"Correct"

"Why?"

"Because, you fool, I don't like you," she answered. "In fact, I hate you"

"If you hate me so much, why don't you just kill me now?" Antauri glared at her.

"Ha, you'd like that wouldn't you? No, I don't want to kill you. I'd rather you suffer."

"You've always had a sick mind, Krystal"

"Not as sick as you're going to be"

He didn't really want to know what she meant by that.

Antauri hadn't seen Krystal in a few years. She was rumored to have died in a fire along with her family, but Antauri didn't believe it. She isn't one to go down easily. Krystal was sixteen; she had dark brown hair, about to her shoulders, fair skin, and grey eyes. She wore a red T-shirt, a black scarf, navy blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"I've been watching you Antauri, and I have to say I am quite impressed. You make a better demon than I thought you would." She gave a wicked smile "You have no idea what you did last night correct?"

"Correct"

"And do you have any idea as to why you were vomiting blood this morning?"

"No"

"Then allow me to tell you what happened. As you might have guessed, the demon took over. You snuck out when your teammates were asleep. You saw a teenage boy a few years older than me and you wanted his flesh and blood so badly. You hid in the alley and when he passed by, you dug your claws into his leg and dragged him in the shadows. You clawed him to death and sunk your teeth in his skin."

Antauri gulped.

"That's right, and you loved every second of it" she grinned.

He had never once thought that he might have killed and eaten someone. He remained silent, letting everything she'd just said sink in.

"You're lucky you're not aware of what happens," she said examining her nails. "You know, this curse is just going to get worse for you. Who knows, you might even die. Like I said, I want you to suffer." She could tell she was getting to him. There was a brief silence.

"I used to think there was some good in you but I was so wrong. You really are heartless" Antauri spoke calmly and quietly. He turned away from her.

Krystal merely shrugged.

He started walking away.

"A few words of advise, expect the worst" she said.

"I wouldn't expect any thing less from you"

She watched him leave. After a few seconds she turned and walked the other way.

Antauri returned to the Super Robot but no one knew he was there. He leaned against the robot's antennae and watched the sunset. It was beautiful, but at the same time it meant he'd have to go through all the pain and killing all over again. At least now he knew what to expect. The sun had set and night had fallen over Shuggazoom. It was almost time. He waited patiently for the torment to come, to turn into a bloodthirsty demon, and to wake up not remembering a thing. This time was different, however. It struck without warning. Antauri collapsed. His limbs gave out, followed by the rest of him. Everything just stopped working. A mind numbing pain coursed through his body. He felt like he was dying, like someone struck a dagger through his heart. He lay there motionless and closed his eyes. Eventually, his heart stopped beating.

Krystal had been watching him the whole time

"You're not dead yet, my friend, I'm still not done with you."

* * *

**Note:** Krystal really hates him, but I'm still working on the 'why' part. Notice that she is very cocky. The ending doesn't make a whole lot of sense but it should in the next chapter. Well, please review. 


	5. Chapter 5: Disease

**Note:** Um, longest chapter so far. I made up the disease. At least I hope I did. Anyway, check it out.

**Chapter 5: Disease**

Time passed and Antauri remained lifeless on the head of the Super Robot. Krystal continued to watch him. Although Antauri seemed dead, he wasn't, not quite. His mind was still active. Something was happening to his body. Krystal had apparently given him something else, a disease. Something called White Death. White Death was a very rare fatal illness. If someone had this, they'd have light flashes, shock waves, high fever, sore muscles and they'd vomit blood. She made it so that his demon would stay dormant while he was sick because even in demon form, Antauri wouldn't be able to kill anyone.

The monkey team had just about finished locking up.

"We haven't seen 'you know who' all day and we have no idea where he is" stated Nova.

"Hey what's that?" Otto asked pointing to an object on one of the security camera screens.

"Hmm, that wasn't there before" Gibson zoomed in on it. "OH MY GOD!"

Sparx and Chiro came running in "What, what is it?"

"Look"

"Is that Antauri?" Sparx asked.

Gibson nodded.

They all rushed out the door. Seeing the team coming to Antauri's rescue, Krystal left out of sight. Chiro landed next to Antauri and shook him. Nothing happened.

"Uh oh"

"What?" they asked nervously.

"He doesn't have a pulse." There was an awkward silence.

"So he's…dead?" Otto asked.

Krystal snapped her fingers and Antauri's heartbeat came back. He tried to open his eyes but to no avail. He wanted to let them know he was alive so he did the only thing he could think of to do. He moved his tail as much as he could. Nova noticed this.

"Hey, his tail moved"

Chiro checked his pulse again and sure enough he was alive.

"I think he's sick" Chiro said noticing Antauri had a fever.

He brought him inside.

"Bring him to my lab so we can examine him" said Gibson.

Chiro nodded and placed Antauri on the examination table.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"It's too soon to tell" Gibson replied.

"Well do you need any help?

"No, but I'll let you know if I do"

"Alright" Chiro shrugged and went to go find the others.

While Gibson tried to figure out what was wrong with Antauri, Chiro and the rest of the team waited for him to come back with the results, some more patiently than others.

"Quit pacing" Nova said.

"Sorry" Chiro mumbled.

Chiro stopped pacing and sat down, but he started tapping his fingers.

"That's not much better," Nova said getting a little annoyed.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, just stop fidgeting."

"Sorry your majesty" he said sarcastically.

Gibson came in.

"So…"Chiro said motioning for Gibson to tell them what happened.

"Oh, well, he has a rare disease known as White Death."

"Never heard of it" Otto interrupted.

"Let me finish. As I was saying, this disease has rather severe symptoms and often leads to death. No one in Shuggazoom or any particularly nearby planet has ever had White Death."

"Is it contagious?" Sparx asked.

"No"

"Is Antauri okay?" Nova questioned.

"Sort of"

"What do you mean sort of?" inquired Otto.

"I'll show you what I mean, but not now, in the morning. Right now he needs to sleep. In fact we should all get some sleep" Gibson stated.

The team replied with all rights and okays and left to their rooms.

* * *

When Antauri woke up he was a little confused. The last thing he remembered was being on top of the Super Robot but now he was in his room, in his bed. He tried to get up, but soon realized that was a bad idea. It hurt to move, to speak, and sometimes even breathe. Gibson came in to see if he was awake when he saw him, he walked over to him. 

"How are you feeling, Antauri?" asked Gibson.

"I'm alright, what happened?" he asked weakly.

"Try not to speak. You've got White Death."

He gave him a 'what's that' look.

"It's a rare and fatal disease," he answered.

When he said that, the first thing that popped in Antauri's mind was Krystal.

Suddenly all he saw was a blinding white light. He started blinking repeatedly like a camera flash had just gone off. The light faded after a few seconds.

"You just had a light flash" Gibson said "You'll probably get a lot of those. Everyone else wants to see how you're doing, are you up to seeing them?"

He nodded.

Gibson motioned for the rest of the team to come in.

"Hey Antauri," Chiro waved.

"For having a fatal disease he looks pretty good" Sparx said.

"He already has light flashes, sore muscles and a high fever. It's only a matter of time until he gets shock waves and starts vomiting blood."

"Whoa, is he okay?" Nova asked.

Gibson sighed "It's a shock wave"

Antauri had his eyes closed tight and was gripping the side of the bed. Shock waves are temporary waves of pain that pass through someone's body. (I made that up too.)

"Hmm"

"What?" Chiro questioned.

"White Death is spreading through him faster than I suspected."

"Which means?"

Antauri's eyes popped open. He had a sick look on his face.

"He's gonna barf!" Sparx yelled.

They barely caught it in time.

"Ugh, I'm sorry but that is gross" Nova said turning away. She ended up having to hold a bucket type thing while he threw up in it. "Is he done yet?" (I'm laughing on the inside)

"He's done" Gibson replied snickering at Nova's reaction.

"Here you take it, Otto." She said.

"I don't want it"

"Must I do everything?" Gibson took the bucket and dumped it. He came back. "Better?"

"Much" Sparx answered.

Chiro looked at Antauri, he looked miserable. "We should leave him alone. He needs to rest," Chiro said.

"Okay, get better soon Antauri" they said and left so he could rest. After a few minutes he fell asleep, but something startled him. He heard a noise coming from the corner. Everything turned pitch-black. He felt something approach him. When he looked up, he saw dozens of red eyes similar to his own glaring at him. Those eyes belonged to dark spirits. Truthfully, he was scared. He was defenseless he couldn't do anything to protect himself. The sinister spirits lunged at him.

All of a sudden, they were gone. They disappeared. The room, everything turned back to normal. Antauri knew it had to be part of Krystal's plan to torment him. But one thing about it perplexed him, would it work? After all she **did **almost kill him.


	6. Chapter 6: Insanity

**Note:** I should probably warn you that this chapter is well…insane. It's kind of sad actually. I did this in a few hours. Well, I'm just going to let you read it now.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Insanity  
**  
A few nights had passed since Antauri had gotten White Death. He was surprisingly getting better, but something unexpected happened… 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

One by one, the monkey team woke up in the middle of the night screaming their heads off. It was a chain reaction. First Antauri, then Chiro, Sparx, Otto, Nova, and lastly Gibson. Chiro was the only one who knew why he was screaming, because Antauri screamed. He scrambled out of bed and burst through Antauri's door.

"Antauri!"

He was in a corner, rocking back and forth. His left eye kept twitching and he had a deranged look on his face.

"Hey, Antauri, you okay?" he walked cautiously towards him.

He answered by laughing insanely.

"Snap out of it!"

Antauri just sat there, twitching and smiling like he'd gone mad.

The others came in.

"What happened?" Nova asked after a quick look at Antauri.

"I don't know, I just found him like this. He's acting crazy."

Out of nowhere, Antauri started talking in a weird voice.

"Kill me," he said softly.

"What!" they shouted.

"Kill me," he said louder.

"What? No! Are you nuts?" Sparx asked.

"Didn't you hear me? I said kill me. Do it!" He yelled.

"We're not going to kill you."

"Fine. I'll kill myself," he said calmly and stood up to leave.

"No, you're not" Nova said standing in his way.

"Don't make me hurt you, Nova," he said activating his claws.

"I'm not going to let you take your life."

The rest of the team stood by her. They weren't going to let him go.

"Why do you want to die?" Chiro asked.

"Because…"

"Because what?" he asked angrily.

"It hurts," He deactivated his claws "She's driving me insane, I can't take it anymore."

"Who, who's driving you insane?"

"Krystal"

"Krystal? She's…alive?"

"So very alive, and she is full of hate and she hates me. She wants me to suffer and to die slowly and painfully. I just want to get it over with."

"No matter how much it hurts, you can't just give up" Nova said.

"You don't know her the way I do. She won't stop. She'll keep going for as long as it takes."

They could see pain in his eyes. He was suffering. He just wanted it to end.

"You have to hold on. You have to end this. You have to fight back." Gibson said.

"She won't give me the chance. She's constantly haunting me, torturing me. Filling my head with endless nightmares."

"Of all people, you should know, light will always shine through the darkness. You are the light, Krystal is the dark. Your light is dimming, but you can still shine. Don't let her take away what's left." He alleged.

Antauri was encouraged by Gibson's words. He still felt hurt and pained but he didn't want to die. He didn't want to give up anymore. He was going to fight back.

"If we move out of the way, you're not going to run and kill yourself are you?" Otto questioned.

"No," he answered softly. "I'm glad you stopped me."

"We're a team, we don't let each other give up, especially when it comes to life and death." Nova stated.

"Thank you team, for saving me from myself."

* * *

**Note:** That caught you off guard didn't it? Yeah, it's weird, but it works. If you review you'll make me very happy unless it's a flame. So, plz review. 


	7. Chapter 7: Empty Triumph

**Note:** Before you read this you should know that Krystal has power over fire and wind. I guess I forgot to tell you. This chapter is short, about the same size as the last one.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Empty Triumph**

Antauri was fed up with Krystal. He wasn't going to take it anymore. He was going to find her and end this once and for all. There was something different about him. He was fuming mad and at that moment his heart was filled with hate for her. The team could almost swear they saw fire in his eyes.

"You sure you don't want us to help?" asked Chiro.

"Positive," Antauri replied, "This is between me and her. She doesn't have anything against you."

He was about to leave.

"One more thing," said Otto. "Take her down,"

Antauri smiled "With pleasure."

* * *

He walked down an eerily empty street. "Krystal! I know you're here!" 

She swiftly appeared "Back for more?"

He glared.

"Aw, you're mad. I know, I should've lessened the torment. After all, you can't stand the heat." She smirked.

"You know why I'm here, Krystal," he hissed.

"That I do"

They both got into a fighting stance. Antauri activated his claws. Fire formed around Krystal's hands. She made the first move, charging at him. He stood his ground. Krystal stopped four feet in front of him and held out her hands, flames shooting from them. Antauri easily dodged her attack.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked smugly.

"Not even close." She powered down. Krystal put her hands together and slowly parted them, forming what seemed to be a ball of wind and quickly through it at him. He got hit and the wind spun him around. When it stopped he continued to spin on the ground. He sat there for a second dizzy, then jumped to his feet. He darted towards her and maneuvered a flying kick but she dodged it. When he landed, he skid trying to keep his balance. Antauri swiftly turned around and pretended that he was going to try to claw her, but instead flipped behind her and in mid air, kicked her in the back of the head. That caused her to do a front flip but she caught herself.

"Nice trick, Antauri. Too bad it didn't work," She put one hand on the ground and a stream of inferno shot up towards Antauri. He was a second too late and the flames struck his left arm. He clutched his arm and shot a sinister look at her. She merely grinned. He gave a low growl.

"Claw Disrupter," he hit her dead on. Krystal slowly got up. A huge gash on her side. She looked at Antauri who was smiling triumphantly.

"You'd think you would've won, but you didn't. I did"

He looked confused but then looked up at the sky. It was dark.

"No!"

He wasn't very sick anymore, which meant that his demon would take over again.

"Have fun," she laughed backing up into the shadows.

It was happening. He fell to the ground, supporting himself with his good arm. He breathed heavily and started getting dizzy. He tried to stay conscious, but it didn't do him any good. It just prolonged the pain. He was lying on the ground unable to breathe. He lost control and consciousness. The demon was part of him; there was nothing he could do to change that. It took over and prowled through the night.


	8. Chapter 8: Trust

**Note: **You reviewer people gave me the idea for this chapter. I had a different idea, but I thought this was more interesting.

* * *

** Chapter 8: Trust**

"I knew we shouldn't have let him go on his own,"

It was around 10:30 and Antauri wasn't back.

"Well, he insisted he wanted to fight her himself." Chiro stated. "Come on"

"Where are we going?" asked Otto.

"To find Antauri," he answered.

They left the Super Robot in search of their friend.

Antauri darted from rooftop to rooftop in search of his prey. He had seen a few people but for some reason they didn't interest him. He wasn't really hungry. He was in more of a 'kill for fun' mood. He watched someone walk by. He was considering attacking that person when a sudden noise startled him. Antauri crept over to the other side of the building and looked down. He saw the monkey team wandering around the streets. Unlike the people he'd seen before, they DID interest him. When they passed, he crawled cautiously down the wall. He started following them, remembering to stay hidden in the shadows. As he slinked behind them, he was considering whom to target.

"What was that?" Otto questioned.

"What was what?" Nova asked.

"I thought I just saw something run by really fast."

"It was probably just a rat."

Otto did see something. But it wasn't a rat. The hyperforce stopped.

"Okay, it is way too quite." Chiro said noticing the strange silence.

Antauri crouched down low, waiting for the right moment to strike. Chiro just happened to be in the perfect position. Antauri hit hard and fast. He pinned him down giving him a malicious smile. Just as he raised his claw to rip Chiro into shreads, Sparx tackled him. Sparx had him down but the demon hastily kicked him off. The team circled the demon, activating their weapons. He gave them all a threatening look. The hyperforce was about to attack…

"Wait! Stop!" Gibson said.

"What? Why? It attacked Chiro." Nova reasoned.

"I don't think it's an IT. I think its Antauri."

The team gave him weird looks.

"Just look at him and tell me you don't see a resemblance."

"Well, he does have the same eyes," said Otto.

"Yeah, and…Wait! Why would Antauri attack Chiro?" Sparx asked.

Before Gibson could answer, Antauri pounced on Chiro again. This time, instead of attempting to claw him, he was going to suffocate him. He held him down by his neck and slowly pressed harder and harder, crushing his windpipe. The hyperforce tried desperately to get the demon off of Chiro but he wouldn't let go. Finally, Sparx was able shock him off. As a result, Antauri attacked him. Nova head butted the demon, slamming him into a wall. The team charged their attacks aiming directly at Antauri. They cornered him. The team fired but when the smoke from their attacks cleared, he was gone. The hyperforce looked around mystified, but decided not to find out if he would return. Even though Antauri would never try to kill one of his teammates, they were fairly certain it was him. It didn't make sense. They all thought the same thing.

_Why would he do this?_

_

* * *

_  
When morning came, Antauri found himself on a roof. His head really hurt. He shakily got up and flew back to the Super Robot. When he entered, the hyperforce greeted him with distrustful glares. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Hello, Antauri," Nova said coldly.

Her voice reminded him of Krystal. He shuddered.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Don't play innocent with us," said Sparx.

Antauri looked at them blankly.

"You tried to kill Chiro!" Otto stated.

He stood there astonished.

_I attempted to kill Chiro?_

"It wasn't me. I mean it was me, but…you don't understand,"

"We understand fine. It's you that we don't understand." Sparx said. "How could you do that?"

"Sparx listen to me. I didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't in control of my body."

"Oh yeah, then who was?"

He paused.

Sparx shook his head. "You're not who we thought you were."

"We can't trust you anymore." Gibson affirmed.

Antauri took a deep breath. He knew what that meant. "Fine. I'll go. I don't blame you for not trusting me. Just let me say one last thing to Chiro."

"All right," Gibson said.

He walked over to Chiro.

"I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. Whatever I did to you, I didn't mean it," he said solemnly.

Chiro didn't say anything, just looked at him.

Antauri sighed and opened the door.

"Goodbye," he whispered just before leaving.

* * *

**Note:** The cool thing about this story is that the chapters always turn out different than I intend them to be. Poor Antauri. R&R please. 


	9. Chapter 9: Aftereffect

**Note:** In this chapter you get something about why Krystal hates Antauri, but you don't really get any details.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Aftereffect**

Antauri walked silently through the woods, head down. When he felt he was deep enough into the woods, he stopped. He sat against a tree and started banging his head against it continuously, hoping he'd pass out. He didn't, instead it started raining. He went to an open area and laid down. He was cold, he was wet, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes. Krystal appeared and sat next to him. Antauri knew she was there but he didn't do anything except hold his breath.

"Go ahead, Krystal. Kill me. I won't stop you." he said eyes still closed.

"I'm not here to kill you,"

"Then why are you here?" he opened his eyes.

"Bored, I guess. You know, you're the only one left. Everyone else I've ever known, loved, or cared about the slightest bit, died."

"Must be hard."

"Yeah, it is. And It's your fault they're dead."

"I know, but I didn't do it on purpose. You won't believe me and you know I would never mean to do something like that"

"Even if you _didn't_ kill them on purpose, I still won't forgive you." Krystal got up to leave. "Oh, before I forget, here." She tossed him a small object. Antauri examined it. It was a shiny black stone. He turned it over and realizing what it was, hastily dropped it. He backed away fearfully, but it was too late. A white aura from the stone wrapped around him and entered his mouth. His red eyes glowed white and his breath turned cold. His eyes glazed over and he fell, but Krystal caught him before he hit the ground. She picked him up and carried him even deeper into the woods.

* * *

Sparx and Gibson were in the main room. 

"This doesn't make any sense, he wouldn't just turn on us," Sparx said. He saw Gibson thinking. "What's with you?"

"Do you remember what Antauri said when he wanted to kill himself?"

"Yeah. He said 'I can't take it anymore'."

"No, before that."

"She's driving me insane?"

"Right, and who was he talking about?"

"Krystal."

"Precisely"

"Okay, where are you going with this?"

"She has something against Antauri and you and I both know what she is capable of. I believe she might have something to do with this."

"Hey where are you going?" Sparx called as Gibson started to leave.

"We need answers and we need to find Krystal."

"What about the others?"

"No time. Let's go."

* * *

"I can't believe I just let him go like that. What was I thinking?" Chiro asked himself. Nova answered. 

"You didn't know what to think. None of us did."

"I know Antauri would never betray us, but it just seemed so believable."

"It's easy to jump to conclusions, but the fact that he attacked you makes it hard for us to trust him."

Just then Otto walked by.

"Hey, Otto," Nova called.

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a second,"

He strolled over to them

"What's up, guys?"

"Chiro and I were talking about the incident last night and-"

"Oh yeah, about that. I'm supposed to tell you guys something."

"Well what is it?" they asked in unison.

"Sparx and Gibson left to find Antauri. They think Krystal might be behind what happened."

"They do?"

"Yeah. They figure if they find Krystal, they'll find Antauri. I'm going to help them search."

"Wait, we're coming too."

* * *

**Note: **I just realized that I completely left Otto out for the 'demon meets hyperforce' thingy, so I put him in here to make up for it, or something. Truthfully, I have no idea what I was writing for the last parts. I was just typing stuff.   



	10. Chapter 10: Memories

**Chapter 10: Memories**

Krystal paced the floor. "He should be awake by now"

She entered a dark room. It was completely dark except for a small area of blue and white flames surrounding a black figure. The black figure was none other than Antauri. He was still unconscious. The flames not only surrounded him, but spread onto him as well. They were intensely cold flames known as Cold Fire. Although, it was freezing, Antauri couldn't really tell. The fire had a numbing affect on him. He started to wake up. Krystal held out the black stone and it engulfed the flames. Antauri stood up and leaned against a wall.

"What did you do to me?" he asked wondering why he couldn't feel anything.

There was a pause. "I wouldn't worry about that now. Follow me," she commanded.

He obeyed. Krystal led him out the dark room and down a flight of stairs. When they reached their destination, it appeared to be as dark as the room before. Krystal flipped a switch and the lights turned on. She went over to a bookcase and placed the black stone on one of the shelves. She turned around and noticed Antauri was observing the room. It appeared to be her bedroom. The floor was made of red oak wood; the ceiling was painted black and the walls purple. There were three chairs, a table, a tall bookcase, a bed, and a desk with a laptop sitting on it. Antauri levitated in a cross-legged position.

Krystal sighed, "There's something I want to show you," she took out a red book and handed it to him. He cautiously opened it and immediately his eyes widened. He read the first few pages then looked up at her. He saw something he'd never seen in her before, grief.

"These are all of your memories"

She nodded.

"I did all this?"

She shook her head. "No. Some of it was before you killed them."

"I never knew I hurt you so much."

"Well now you do. Now you know why I cursed you. Now you know why I hate you so much." She said angrily. Tears formed in her eyes and she turned away from him.

A couple of years ago, Antauri had accidentally killed Krystal's family and several if not all of her friends. They all brutally died in a humongous fire. Krystal was the only one who managed to escape. Sadly, she watched them die. She watched them burn to death. And it all started because of a spark and a gas leak.

* * *

"Great," Gibson said sarcastically, "Krystal blocked Antauri's energy reading." 

"Well, of course she did." said Chiro.

"This is getting us nowhere. Shouldn't we like, I don't know, split up or something?" Sparx suggested.

"That's better than what were doing now. Okay, Sparx you're with Nova and Otto. Gibson, you're with me."

"Right. So now what?" asked Otto.

"We go different ways,"

"I knew that."

"Sure you did. Alright, monkey team, move out."

* * *

** Note:** Another short chapter. In reality blue and white fire are the hottest kinds of fire. But if you think about it, there aren't really any other colors I could use. 


	11. Chapter 11: Found

**Chapter 11: Found**

It had been an hour since Krystal had shown Antauri the book. They hadn't said a word to each other. Krystal wouldn't talk to him for two reasons. One, she didn't want him to bring up the subject. Two, for once in Antauri's life, he'd seen her cry. So, they just sat there in silence. Antauri was getting bored. He would've meditated but he was afraid Krystal might stab him in the back of his head or something. He cleared his throat.

"I know you probably don't want me to ask you this but, what happened to you before the fire?"

She was afraid he'd ask her that. "Do you really want to know?"

He thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Alright." she reluctantly began, "Something happened not long before the fire. I was home alone one night. My sister was at a friend's house and my parents had gone out to dinner. I was in my room when I heard someone trying to break in. I peaked out my door to see what was going on and the back door broke in half. I ran back in my room and locked my door, but he got in. I tried to hide but was easily found. I was scared to death. I had no idea what was going on. Apparently he was looking for me in particular. He held a gun to my head and told me if I said one word, he'd kill me. So I didn't say anything. He blindfolded and dragged me out of my house and into the trunk of his car. When we got to wherever we were going. He tied my hands together and moved the blindfold from my eyes to my mouth. He took out a pocketknife and moved towards me. This guy was psycho. He beat me, gave me a black eye, cut my wrists, arms, ankles, and my shoulders. Surprisingly, he didn't try to kill me. He brought me home. He told me that if anyone found out, he'd hunt me down and kill me slowly and painfully. When my parents came home, they thought the wind had knocked down the door. They thought I had gotten in a fight at school and that's how I got a black eye. That's what I told them. They never saw my cuts. This went on daily for a while but one day I found out he'd shot himself. I also found out why he beat me. He had something against people who were different, really different. Having power over fire and air doesn't exactly qualify as normal. Even after he died nobody ever found out. You're the only one I've ever told."

Antauri looked sympathetic. He glanced at her arm and saw faded scars. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're not the one who hurt me,"

"Yes I did. I killed your family,"

"Can we just get off the subject?" She paused then peered out the window. "Looks like it's about time for your demon to wake up." She grinned.

Krystal was right. The sun was setting.

She once again used the black stone to transport Antauri right back where he started. Krystal transported as well, but to where she had been found before, near the abandoned building.

* * *

Nova, Sparx, and Otto were searching in the woods. 

"This is getting us nowhere. I mean those two are seriously hard to find," Sparx complained to Nova.

"Hey guys I found Antauri," said Otto.

"Really?" asked Nova.

"Yeah, look,"

They walked over and sure enough there was Antauri, pacing back and forth.

"I stand corrected," said Sparx.

Antauri noticed them.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to find you…and Krystal," said Otto.

"Why?"

"We think she might have something to do with why you attacked Chiro," Nova answered.

"That's great but now is really not a good time."

They stared blankly.

"I don't have time to explain. You really need to get out of here."

"We're not going to just leave you here."

"You really have to go, now"

Too late. Antauri collapsed, pain surging through his body. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He shook uncontrollably and breathed heavily. He tried not to give in to the pain but he failed.

Nova, Otto, and Sparx watched in horror. "Antauri!"

He wore a look of shock. Something was happening, something that never happened to him before.

* * *

Chiro and Gibson were searching the city. Suddenly they heard a blood-curdling scream. Birds scattered from the trees, indicating where the cry had come from. 

"Gibson, let's go!"

They ran into the woods. To their surprise, they met up with the rest of the monkey team and realized that Antauri was the one who screamed.

* * *

**Note:** When will I make a long chapter? Who knows. I wonder if anyone can guess what happened to Antauri. You can try to guess if you want. If you get it right, I'll give you a computer cookie. Get it? Well, that wasn't funny anyway. Please Review. 


	12. Chapter 12: Dreams and Suspicions

**Note:** Guess what? You all lose! Mwahahaha! I'm just kidding. Actually Animefangirl11 got it right. -throws confetti- So, she gets a cookie. In other news, this chapter is almost exactly one page longer than usual, but it's still short. **I changed it so now this chapter has a different ending, sort of.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dreams and Suspicions**

After Antauri screamed, he passed out.

"Antauri, wake up, please wake up" Chiro pleaded while shaking him.

That didn't do any good. He was out cold.

He turned to the others "What happened?"

"We found him but he tried to get us to leave without him. Then he collapsed like he was dying. After that, he had this 'Oh my god' face and then he screamed and you and Gibson showed up and then he passed out." Otto answered. There was a short pause.

"Why was he trying to get you guys to leave?"

"We don't know,"

"At least we found him, now we just have to find Krystal," Said Gibson picking up the lifeless Antauri.

"Is it just me or do you get the feeling that something is very, very wrong here?" asked Chiro.

"It's definitely not just you kid." Said Sparx.

* * *

The team flew back to the Super Robot. They decided they'd resume their search for Krystal tomorrow. 

Gibson scanned Antauri, looking for anything unusual.

"Well team, there's good news and bad news."

"Good news first," said Nova.

"Alright, I've detected something in Antauri."

"And the bad news is?"

"It's a dangerous mixture of poisons. These poisons can destroy the body and mind of the consumer."

"And that's where Krystal comes in." said Chiro, "She can get her hands on anything: venom, bombs, weapons, poisons."

"Wait, that doesn't explain why Antauri screamed." Noted Sparx.

"I believe he screamed because he felt the poison already affecting him, which I might add can be quite painful." Gibson stated.

The hyperforce could see Antauri just lying there.

"Hey, did anyone notice that his eyes are red?" asked Chiro.

"Yeah, they're kind of hard to miss. I thought it was because of White Death." Nova answered.

"Me too, but he doesn't have it anymore does he?"

"Not to my knowledge," said Gibson.

Just then, Antauri was coming to and they informed him of the poison.

Soon things calmed down and went back to normal. Chiro, Nova, Otto, and Sparx were playing video games, Gibson decided to watch, and Antauri meditated. Suddenly he realized something.

_The demon didn't take over. It was understandable that it remained dormant while I had White Death because I was unable to hurt anyone, but now…something is amiss. _

Antauri was getting suspicious. He got up and left to his room unnoticed. He sat on his bed thinking intently.

"I just know this has to be a trap," he fell back, staring up at the ceiling. Antauri was lost in thought and soon fell asleep.

_He was half asleep when he felt something strange. Antauri opened his eyes. The dark spirits were back. He activated his ghost claws but when he attacked them, nothing happened. He couldn't hurt them but they could hurt him. He dodged as many of them as he could but one got a hold of him. Antauri was given deep wounds and cuts across his face and chest. He was about to receive the last slash that would end his life…_

Antauri awoke in a cold sweat, his heart racing. It was just a dream. He gave a sigh of relief but that relief instantly turned into fear. The sting of the cuts in his dream remained. He gulped and reluctantly looked down at his torso. The deep cuts and wounds were there. From loss of blood he soon blacked out.

* * *

A couple of hours later Antauri once again regained consciousness. He noticed the team standing around him. Gibson was the first to speak. 

"You're lucky I found you when I did," he said softly.

"Luck seems to be the only thing keeping me alive," Antauri spoke weakly.

His wounds were wrapped in bandages.

"Looks like Krystal's really got it out for you. What did you do to make her hate you so much anyway?" questioned Nova.

"Do you remember that huge fire a couple of years ago?"

"Yeah,"

"I started it. Her family died along with several of her friends."

"Oh…you didn't do on purpose, right?"

"Of course not,"

"Hey, Antauri. How did you start the fire?" Otto asked.

"There was a big storm the night before and a tree was leaning against a telephone wire. I attempted to move the tree but got careless and accidentally snapped the wire which just happened to be next to a gas leak."

"You're usually pretty careful with stuff like that," commented Chiro.

"I was distracted,"

"Well anyway, we've decided to search for Krystal again. And we really think you should pass on coming with us. Gibson has volunteered to stay with you since he's the only one who knows how to deal with poison."

Antauri's only response was a short yawn.

"Who knows, maybe we could even force a cure out of her," said Nova.

"I highly doubt that. The best thing you could get out of her is a location of where to find a cure. Plus it would most likely end up being a trap anyway."

"You over estimate Krystal," said Sparx.

"I've been underestimating her for far too long, but I do have faith in you,"

"That's all we ask for"

"Alright. We'll be back soon. Gibson, take care of Antauri."

"Will do," responded Gibson with a quick salute.

And thus the hyperforce, minus Antauri and Gibson, left in search of the infamous Krystal.

About an hour had passed. The hyperforce was still looking for Krystal. Luckily, Antauri was showing no signs of being further affected by the poison, although he was a little drowsy. Gibson was just in his lab and was checking up to see how Antauri was doing. He hadn't made a sound in a while. Gibson soon noticed why. Antauri was curled up in a little ball sleeping soundly in his chair. It was nice for him to sleep peacefully without having to black out for once. Gibson was originally going to tell him the status of the poisons but decided to let him sleep. It could wait. He sat in his own chair and started reading. He could tell Antauri hadn't been sleeping well lately and needed the energy. Neither of them knew, but energy was something Antauri was really going to need in order to survive. 


	13. Chapter 13: Stuck

**Chapter 13: Stuck**

The team returned with no luck. They'd searched high and low, uptown to downtown but Krystal was nowhere to be found. Antauri had been awake long before they returned.

"Sorry Antauri, we couldn't find anything." Otto apologized solemnly.

"You tried. That's the best anyone can ask for" Antauri responded.

"That's not okay. You're dying and you only have who knows how long to live," said Chiro.

Antauri looked at him with soft eyes.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I accept it."

"You're giving up?"

"I never said I was giving up. I'm simply accepting the fact that I may die." (cough**liar**cough)

Just then the hyperforce received a transmission. Gibson put it through.

"Hello monkey team." It was Krystal. "Nice to see you again."

Antauri ignored her.

"What do you want?" asked Nova.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Then whydid you call us?" Gibson inquired.

"Just thought I'd tell you that blacky over there only has three days to live." She said motioning to Antauri.

This caught his attention.

"And don't bother looking for me because I do not have or know what the cure is, if there even is one. So, good luck finding it. You'll need it." With that, the transmission ended.

Everyone was silent. Antauri no longer looked calm and content.

"Antauri…" Nova said cautiously.

He didn't reply, just departed the room, leaving a cold feeling behind. He didn't think it'd be over that soon. A mere three days, that's all he had. Somehow he knew that those three days would be the worst of his life.

* * *

He could hear them talking quietly outside his door. 

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Just give him some time,"

Truthfully, he hadn't accepted that he was going to die. He couldn't accept it. A black cloud loomed over him the rest of the day. Antauri did come out of his room but he avoided saying anything to the rest of the team unless they said something to him unrelated to Krystal, the number three, or death. Antauri sat in a corner of his dark, depressing room feeling nothing but misery and hate. He would've liked nothing more than to punch Krystal's face in, but even if he could, it wouldn't make a difference. He heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he said, knowing whoever it was would come in anyway. It was Sparx. He looked a little creeped out. Since Antauri was hidden in the dark, all Sparx could see was two glowing red eyes.

"Why's it so dark in here?" he asked not really expecting an answer, nor did he receive one. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"For one thing you're moping. You don't mope. Is it because you're dying?"

He cringed when Sparx said that. "Not entirely,"

Sparx noticed his mistake "Sorry. So, what else is wrong?"

He didn't tell him. It had to do with the curse but he didn't think it was a good time to tell anyone about it. Sparx could see he wasn't willing to tell him what was the matter. The hurt that the hyperforce had seen in his eyes before was back. Sparx sensed he just wanted to be alone. He didn't want to bother him anymore so he got up and left, feeling bad for Antauri. Sparx returned to the main room to find books scattered everywhere. The monkey team was looking for a remedy.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked picking up one of the books

"What does it look like we're doing?" Nova answered, searching the Internet.

"Hey, I think I found something." Announced Chiro.

They rushed over to him. Chiro pointed to a small paragraph in an ancient book. Nova read over his shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding me," she exclaimed.

* * *

Night was coming. Something Antauri had learned to dread. There was no doubt in his mind that Krystal would let his demon take over. The last thing he needed was to wake up knowing he'd just killed someone. So he did the only thing he could think of. Antauri walked casually down the hall avoiding the eyes of his comrades. He approached Otto's room, looked around cautiously and stepped in. To his satisfaction, he found a pile of junk Otto was going to use later. He dug through the pile and found a couple of rusted chains and some steel parts. Antauri tested the chains to see if they'd be strong enough. They were. He returned to his room, unseen by the others, and started turning the parts into something of more use, shackles. He was going to chain himself to the wall. He'd read on how to make things like that, but he never thought he'd put that skill to use. Of course, Antauri had made a key and a keyhole. He didn't plan on being stuck to a wall for the rest of his life. Surprisingly, this did not take very long. It was almost dark when he'd finished. He restrained his arms and legs with just seconds left. As he predicted, the demon did take over. The shackles worked. But what Antauri didn't know was that if the demon can't kill, it wouldn't go away. He'd be stuck in demon form.

* * *

**Note:** It seems like things in this story are just going to get worse and worse, but they'll get better...eventually. I couldn't think of a better chapter title so I'll just keep this one for now. Well that's it for now, please review. 


	14. Chapter 14: Antauri vs Demon

**Chapter 14: Antauri vs. Demon**

"That's just great. The stupid page is torn right where it's supposed say what the cure is." Nova was referring to the page Chiro had shown them.

"Well that's oddly inconvenient," said Gibson.

"At least it supports my theory," commented Otto.

"You have a theory?"

"Yes, never trust old things,"

"That's definitely something to live by," Sparx mumbled.

Chiro slumped to the floor. "We're never going to find squat at this rate. Hey Sparx?"

"Yeah"

"What'd Antauri say?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing at all? He ignored you that much?"

"No, but he didn't say anything important,"

"Did you offend him?" Gibson asked.

"Define offend." He said guiltily.

"What did you say?"

"I mentioned something about him dying,"

"Sparx!"

"I know, I know. I already apologized, I swear."

"No wonder he wouldn't talk to you," teased Nova.

"Well it wasn't like he was going to tell me anything anyway,"

"That doesn't make a difference,"

"Hey, cut it out you two. Okay so we've got nothing, what do we do now?" asked Chiro.

"Keep looking. We've got three days left. We're bound to find something before then."

"I sure hope so," Chiro said sounding worried.

"Well we can't stay up looking all night. So we'll get some sleep and start again first thing in the morning," said Gibson.

"Alright," they replied.

The monkey team went to their rooms. As Nova walked past Antauri's door, she noticed it was partially open. She seemed to be the only one who noticed. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door a little more. She quietly went in, noticing a bunch of stuff scattered everywhere. It was pitch-black and she almost ran into something. At first she couldn't tell what it was but soon realized it was Antauri. He looked the same as when he attacked Chiro. Nova instantly noticed the shackles.

_Why is he chained up?_

He was asleep. He'd tired himself trying to escape his restraints. The demon suddenly awakened startled by Nova's presence. He gave her a murderous look, but didn't try to attack. The demon already figured out he couldn't escape.

"Antauri it's me, Nova." She still didn't know about the curse. Antauri and the demon were fighting for control over his body. For a moment, Antauri won.

"Nova." He sounded like he was struggling

"What happened to you?"

"I can't tell you everything now. You have to go."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt. If my demon gets determined enough it will stop at nothing to kill you. Go, that's an order!" The demon regained control.

"Demon? Antauri, what's going on?"

He answered with a threatening glare. She stepped back and cut her foot on a piece of broken metal. She looked at her foot. It wasn't bad but there was a bit of blood. That was enough to make the demon go haywire. He tried to break the chains and would've succeeded if Antauri hadn't been desperately trying to hold back. Nova saw this and ran before he could break the shackles. She locked the door from the outside and stayed near it to make sure Antauri didn't get loose. No longer able to smell the blood as strongly, the demon calmed down. He would've tried to escape again but could tell Nova was still on the other side. So he waited. Nothing happened so Nova fell asleep at the door. Lucky for her, Antauri didn't know she was sleeping.

Morning came and Nova was awakened by a soft thud. She put her ear to the door and couldn't hear anything. That was a good sign. She carefully opened it to find Antauri panting like he'd just ran for five miles. The 'thud' Nova heard earlier was from him. When the sun came up he gained control again. The demon wasn't gone but Antauri did have the upper hand in the daytime. Fighting against the demon all night wore him out so he sort of fell. Well, he fell as much as someone can when they're chained to a wall.

"Antauri?" she wanted to make sure he wasn't going to try to attack her again. He didn't.

Something caught her eye. It was the key to the shackles. She unlocked Antauri. Nova held him up so he wouldn't hit the ground and set him down on the floor.

"I'm sorry Nova," he said in a feeble voice.

"For what?"

"For trying to hurt you,"

"Don't worry about it."

Antauri couldn't say anymore. He was too weak so he fainted. Nova looked up and saw blood trickling down the wall in between the shackles.

"Why didn't I notice that before?" she turned Antauri's head so she could see the back of it. "Well, that explains where it came from." She checked the rest of him and found multiple cuts. "Where is he getting all these from and why am I just now seeing them?" Nova got up. "Okay, this is not good. Whatever you do Antauri don't stop breathing. I'll be right back." She knew he couldn't hear her but it didn't matter. She ran down the hall.

She skid to a halt, almost running into Gibson. "Gibson I need your help."

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"It's Antauri."

"What happened?"

"It'd be nice if I knew that. Just come on." She took him to Antauri's room and showed him the gash and the cuts.

"How long has he had these?" Gibson asked.

"I don't know, I just recently noticed them."

Gibson glanced up at the wall "Why are there shackles in his room?"

"You're asking the wrong monkey. I don't know, but that's where I found him."

He took a minute to examine Antauri and helped Nova take him to the med lab so he could treat the wounds.

"Hey Gibson, you the only one up?"

"I believe so. Why do you ask?" he questioned while he finished taking care of Antauri's head.

Nova shrugged "Just wondering."

Gibson was done "Thanks for your help, Nova."

"No problem." She headed out the door "You coming?"

"Antauri should wake up soon and I want to make sure he's all right."

"Okay. Just call if you need me," and with that she left.

Gibson stayed in the med lab and carefully watched over Antauri. It was scary the way he was so still. Several times, Gibson had to check if he was still breathing. He had the right to be cautious, at this point anything could happen at any moment.

**Note:** I didn't think I'd use Nova in this chapter that much, but I did. I randomly picked her. I could've used anyone but for some reason I used Nova. Gibson is used sort of a lot too. Gibson is cool just like…cool stuff. He's my second favorite. For some reason this chapter took a long time and me thinking of one sentence for 15 minutes but that doesn't really matter does it? Oh well. R&R.


	15. Chapter 15: Another Joins the Fight

**Chapter 15: Another Joins the Fight**

Antauri awoke in the med lab unclear of what had happened. He didn't know about his head injury, but he did feel something in the back of his head. He tried getting up but that just made him dizzy so he fell back down. Gibson saw this.

"Take it easy Antauri, I don't want you getting hurt again."

Antauri sat up very slowly and succeeded without falling down. "Why am I in the medical lab?"

"You injured the back of your head along with receiving several minor cuts," Gibson answered trying to make it sound not as bad as it actually was. Antauri moved his hand over his bandaged wound. As soon as he touched it, everything came flooding back. He had a vague but clear enough memory of what happened. With his memory came a strange urge to kill anything that moved. Of course that was the demon. He gave Gibson one of his I'm-going-to-kill-you looks. (He has a few of those now)

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Gibson asked a little weirded out.

It looked like Antauri was about to lunge at him but he suddenly snapped back "No reason," he quickly responded, realizing what he almost did. Gibson eyed him suspiciously. "Antauri, there's something else besides your…time limit. Isn't there?"

He thought for a moment and then nodded.

Gibson sat next to him "Mind telling me what that is?"

Antauri paused as if gathering his thoughts and decided to tell him. He told Gibson everything, the curse, the demon, the killing, the dark spirits, everything.

"Wow, I can understand why you would be reluctant to tell anyone. I just wish you had told me this sooner."

"At times I do too," his voice was barely over a whisper. He got a surging headache, but did his best to ignore it.

"I owe you my thanks for saving me, Gibson. Nova as well," Antauri said while briskly exiting the medical lab.

"Don't thank us just yet, Antauri," he said quietly once Antauri was gone.

* * *

Krystal tapped her fingers on the desk and sighed impatiently. "God, she takes forever." Just then someone called. She answered."Hello," 

"Hey Krystal,"

"Finally,"

"Well excuse me for doing you a favor,"

"So did you find it?" Krystal asked ignoring the sarcastic remark.

"Uh, it is white right?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh cool, than I found it,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah and it's got your last name on it,"

"All right, start heading back,"

"Got it" she said then hung up.

Krystal was talking to her friend, Alexa. Alexa was the same age as Krystal and almost as devious. Alexa was a little bit taller than Krystal, had dark blue eyes, and black hair that was about an inch below her shoulders. She didn't have anything against the monkey team but was helping Krystal anyway. She was sent to retrieve a valuable artifact in Krystal's family. Since Krystal was the only one in her family alive, she would have to keep it. Plus, she found it could possibly have some important use to her in the future.

* * *

By this time, everyone in the Super Robot was awake. Antauri thanked Nova for helping him and went straight to his room. He seemed fine but in reality he wasn't, not even he knew that. As soon as he stepped in he looked directly at the chains and the blood on the wall. Normally just the scent of blood, whether it was his own or not, would set him off. This time there was no reaction. He went over to the wall and mentally traced back to when he obtained the wound. Antauri was trying to get a more clear memory of what occurred. He abruptly stopped and recoiled from the wall, feeling a rush of pain in his side. Antauri slid to the floor. He could see a faint reflection of himself on the cuffs of the shackles. His eyes were no longer a demonic red. They were dull and dark now. He knew what that meant but it was only a sign reminding him of how much time he had left. Antauri got what he came for, a clearer memory. Now quite sure of the situation, he had an idea as to what the cure was and where to find it. He hoped it was the right remedy and if it were, the question would still remain. Could he get to it in time? 

**Note:** Yeah it's short, I know. I'm saving the interesting stuff for the next chapters. This was kind of a build up. Tomorrow starts Spring Break! But I've been a little slow lately so we'll see how this affects new chapters. R&R plz and thank you.


	16. Chapter 16: Winged Protector

**Note: **This is the last time I introduce any new characters in this story, I swear. Oh yeah and I changed Ashley's name to Alexa, because I like that name better.

**Chapter 16: Winged Protector**

"So, what are you going to do with this thing anyway?" Alexa inquired while dumping Krystal's artifact on the table. It was a white bottle with a strange blue light inside it. Krystal opened the bottle, releasing a white, winged creature. It had a face, paws, ears, body and tail similar to that of a fox (kind of like Renamon). It had smooth white fur, soft yellow eyes, and stood upright. The wings were like bat's wings but were separate from her arms. Her stomach and underside of her wings were a sky blue color. She was close to the same size as the super robot monkeys. She kneeled before Krystal. "What is it you summon me for Krystal?"

"Sage, I need you to follow Antauri of the Super Robot Monkey Team. Once you've found him I shall give you further directions."

"As you wish…mistress." With that she disappeared.

Krystal turned to Alexa. "Well Alexa, does that answer your question?"

"I guess."

"Why don't you be back up and I'll let you know if I need you."

"Fine with me." Alexa saluted and returned home.

* * *

Sage flew amongst the clouds in search of Antauri. Her best guess was he'd be in the Super Robot. She swiftly landed on the shoulders and folded her wings back. He was there; she could sense it. Sage knew about everything that was going on, the curse, the poison, why Krystal hated Antauri, etcetera. She waited patiently, knowing Antauri would soon step out for a reason she was unsure of. As she expected, he came out. Just by looking at him she could tell his time was running out. 

She took off in a way that would undoubtedly attract his attention. He followed and she lured him out of sight. Sage never told Krystal she'd found him. She glided along with Antauri close behind. Once they were at a certain point outside the city she stopped. They both landed.

"Who are you?" Antauri demanded.

"I am Sage, Guardian of Light. I was sent by Krystal to seek you."

"You work for Krystal?" He sounded mad.

"No, I was captured by her ancestors and forced to help them in their cruel tasks. Since Krystal is the only one left, I no longer feel that I must serve her. I know what it is you need and honestly I want to help you."

"Why do you want to help me?" he asked, suspicious of this creature.

"You don't deserve to die this way. Let me help you. You won't survive this on your own. What will you do if something happens?"

He didn't answer that. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I am a Guardian of Light. It is not in my nature to betray one unless they are evil. I may wield some dark power but that doesn't change who I am."

He gave in. "All right." He didn't have much of a choice.

She smiled slightly. "Antauri, I feel it would be best if we left tomorrow. It is especially dangerous right now and you are clearly in no condition to take the journey, even with my help."

"Fine, I suppose I can trust you."

"Don't worry, you can."

They both flew back to the Super Robot.

* * *

Krystal had figured out what Sage did. "I should've known she would do that!" She threw something at the wall that made a small dent and decided to call Alexa. 

"Alexa!"

"Agh, my ear! Geez, woman did you have to yell?"

"Oh quit whining."

"What do you want, Krystal?"

"We lost Sage."

"Who?" Alexa asked completely dumbfounded.

"The Ixen."

"The what?"

"The white thing.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you want get back at her too, huh?"

"Um…no, let her do what she wants."

"Then why did you call me?"

"I'm just informing you. You're in on this too you know."

"Yeah, I know. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, like I said before, call me if you _need_ my help. I'm sort of bored over here"

"All right I will, bye." Krystal hung up.

She went outside and wandered the streets. As usual, she was plotting.

* * *

Antauri and Sage, landed at the foot of the Super Robot. He invited her in to meet the rest of the hyperforce and she graciously accepted. 

"Hey Antauri, who's your new friend?" asked Nova.

"This is Sage, a Guardian of Light. She used to work for Krystal." He answered.

"Nice to meet you, Sage,"

"Why don't you work for Krystal anymore?" Otto asked.

"Actually I was held prisoner and forced to help not only Krystal, but her family as well. She summoned me to follow Antauri and help her do something to hurt him. She had her guard down and I took the opportunity to escape." Sage explained.

"So what exactly does a guardian of light do?" inquired Chiro.

"We hold the powers of light, air and healing, but I also have some dark power. We mostly help others much like guardian angels. Much of my healing power has been taken from me so I can't do very much towards healing."

"Hey, Sage. Just out of curiosity, what exactly are you?" wondered Sparx.

"I'm an Ixen."

"I've heard of Ixens but I've never actually seen one." Said Gibson.

"Really? Well, I guess that makes sense. There aren't too many of us left."

"So you're an endangered species?" Sparx asked.

"Yes,"

"Let me get this straight. So basically you're kind of like Antauri's Guardian Angel?" questioned Chiro.

"I never really put much thought into that but yes, I suppose I am."

"Cool," he said.

The team asked her a few more questions and she cheerfully answered them. Antauri leaned against a wall with a tiny smile on his face. Gibson went over to him.

"They seem to be quite fond of Sage as am I, Antauri."

"It's not everyday you meet an Ixen who also happens to be a Guardian of Light." Antauri replied.

"True,"

* * *

Night fell, putting Sage on high alert. She used her powers to keep the demon from taking over. If it did take over, it would almost definitely kill them all, even Antauri. Sage had promised to watch over him knowing the worst things happen when he's asleep. Sage stood at a corner. It was the same corner Antauri sat in when he was depressed. He on the other hand was lying on his bed but didn't go to sleep. Neither of them felt tired. Sage mostly stared at the floor but occasionally glanced up at Antauri. He did the same but stared at the ceiling. There was a silence between them. 

"Sage?"

"Yes?" she turned to face him.

"I know a lot about Ixens now but I don't know much about you personally,"

"There's not much to know,"

"I think there is,"

"All right, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know who you are and what you like."

"Okay. I like painting, computers, flying, being outside, the color green, rain, snow, reading. There are many things I like."

"Do you enjoy being a Guardian of Light?" he was sitting up now.

"Yes, I do. I just don't like helping others for evil purposes."

Antauri thought for a moment "One more question,"

"Shoot,"

"How long can you be a guardian for someone?"

"As long as they still want or need me to be their guardian."

He paused "Okay, that's all I wanted to know." He yawned.

"You should go to sleep Antauri. It's getting late. And don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm not worried."

**Note:** Um…yeah well uh…I don't know. I got the idea for Sage while playing a vid game. They actually start looking for the cure in the next chapter. Finally.


	17. Chapter 17: Endless

** Chapter 17: Endless**

Sage easily kept her word. The main thing she had to worry about was dreams. She was well aware of what they could do to Antauri. To her content, he slept peacefully that night. Even though everything went well, she was considering not letting Antauri go with them to look for his alleviation thinking it'd be risky, but Antauri didn't agree to it so she let him go. It was his battle after all.

* * *

Once morning came, the team left to find the cure. They made the decision that they wouldn't all go, just in case they needed to protect Shuggazoom City. So Nova, Otto and Chiro stayed behind while Sparx, Sage, Gibson, and Antauri searched for the cure. Sage was the only one who knew where to find it therefore she led the way. It was located in an ice cave near the top of a mountain, which Sage called Endless. It wasn't named for its height; it was named because of its snowstorms that seemed to be endless. Sage knew the area but not the exact location. So they landed near the top of Endless and would have to find the cave on their own. 

Sparx took a quick look around. "Well this shouldn't be too hard. Now all we have to do is find the cave, get the cure and we're out."

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy. Even if we have no trouble finding the cave, finding the cure itself will be difficult." Sage alleged.

"Of course." He sighed. "So, which way?"

"This way. Follow me." And they began trekking the mountainside. The sky was mostly clear, so their journey started out fairly easy. After a while, Sparx, Gibson, and Antauri went ahead. Sparx was the farthest up, Gibson was behind him and Antauri was behind both of them but still in front of Sage. It started snowing lightly and Sage remembered something important.

"Sparx, stop!"

He froze.

"Now, take two steps back."

He did so. "What was that for?"

"There's something about this cliff…" she paused "The ground's not stable."

Gibson pressed lightly on the ground in front of Sparx and it crumbled. "She's right. How far is it unstable?"

"It ends about fifty feet from where you're standing." She answered.

"How do we get across?" Sparx asked.

"Either avoid it completely, or run across at a high speed." Antauri responded.

Everyone looked at him. "How did you know that?"

He simply shrugged.

"Sage, can you fly across?"

"I can glide, but that's it. The temperature's too low."

"Then it looks like we're running," said Sparx.

They all lined up side by side.

"We'll go as one, ready?" asked Antauri.

Everyone nodded.

"Now!"

They dashed across at top speed, remaining side by side until they reached the end. The cliff collapsed at their heels.

"Well, I suppose we're not going back that way," said Gibson. "Anything else we should know about?"

"As of now, no." Sage responded. They took a second to catch their breath and started off again. Gibson, Antauri, and Sparx decided not to go ahead anymore just in case. Sage looked up and saw a black hawk circling overhead. Her eyes narrowed. It was one of Krystal's followers.

_She doesn't know when to give up does she?_

Sage went back to focusing on the task at hand, when it started snowing harder. It was turning into a blizzard. She looked up to find the hawk was gone. After a few minutes they could hardly move forward anymore.

"Gibson, Antauri, Sparx!" she yelled over the howling wind.

"Yeah!"

"We have to stop here!"

"I second the motion!" she couldn't tell who said that.

"Lay flat on the ground, we'll have to wait until the storm passes!"

They all did as she said and waited out the storm.

* * *

"I wonder how they're doing," said Otto. 

"I'm sure they're okay, besides they've got Sage with them," replied Chiro.

Just then the alarm went off.

"Whoa, haven't heard that in a while."

Nova came in "A wave of formless has just been spotted outside the city."

"Somehow I knew this would happen. Otto, Nova, let's go."

They left without the Super Robot and saw the formless approaching.

"This doesn't look too bad," said Chiro

"We can take them, no problem." Nova countered.

"Bring it on, formless!" shouted Otto.

* * *

Gibson, Antauri, Sage, and Sparx had to wait a few hours for it to stop snowing. When the storm was over they were all buried in snow. Gibson was the first one out. Sparx and Antauri were pretty easy to find, but they couldn't find Sage. 

"We'll never find her, she's as white as the snow." Sparx complained.

"I've got an idea," said Antauri. He made a short but loud whistle and sure enough, Sage's head popped up. She shook the snow off her body and went over to him.

"That's kind of cool," said Sparx.

Sage nodded in agreement. They walked a little further and came across a cave.

"Sage, is this it?" asked Gibson.

She uncovered a snow-covered rock. The rock had markings on it that indicated what was in the cave. "Yes, this is it."

* * *

"Thunder Punch!" 

"Whirling Destructo Saws!"

"Lady Tomahawk!"

Nova, Otto, and Chiro had just finished off the last of the formless.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't as easy as I thought." Admitted Nova.

"Either way we got rid of them." Said Chiro. "Let's just hope there aren't any more for a while."

* * *

**Note: **No cure yet, but almost. They're so close you can smell it. I would've kept going with this chapter but I thought this was a good place to stop. I'm glad you guys like Sage. I don't know if they'd make it without her. They probably would though. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. R&R. 


	18. Chapter 18: Only Half

**Chapter 18: Only Half**

"That snowstorm was a lot shorter than you said it would be." Sparx said walking into the cave.

"First of all, I said they _seemed_ to be endless. And second of all, I never said they _all _lasted for a long time." Sage countered.

Gibson was about to say something when they all tripped and slid down a long icy tunnel. Sage slid down sideways, Gibson went down backwards, Antauri was upside down sliding along the wall, and Sparx was going all over the place. The tunnel let out in a rather large part of the ice cave. The three cyborg monkeys and the Ixen dropped ten feet on the hard ground below them. It was pitch-black.

"Who ever is on top of me, please get off," requested Sage, sounding a little annoyed.

"Sorry Sage, I would, but I can't," It was Antauri.

"And why is that?"

"There's someone else on top of me."

"Well, I can't get up either," said Gibson.

Sage made an orb of light so they could see. Sparx was at the very top.

"Oh, so that's why it didn't hurt when I landed." He said in realization.

They just looked at him and he jumped down.

"So, where are we anyway?"

"We're in the base of the cave. From here it brakes off into three different paths." Sage answered dusting herself off.

"Which one do we go through?" asked Gibson.

"The one on the left."

"Okay then, let's go," said Sparx leading the way through the cave, even though he didn't know where he was going. The others followed close behind. After a few hours of walking, crawling, and climbing through the frozen cavern, the four came to an area much like the one before, only smaller. Sparx wasn't leading anymore, Sage was.

"Can we please stop? I'm tired." Sparx whined, dragging himself out of a tunnel.

"Whiner." Gibson mumbled loud enough for Sparx to hear.

"Hey, it's hard to lead you three."

"Oh please, you didn't even 'lead' us halfway here."

"Like you would know,"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You couldn't lead your way out of a paper bag!"

"Are you saying I have poor leadership skills?"

Sage rolled her eyes. "All right, we'll stop here for the night." She had to admit she was getting tired too.

"Thank you," Sparx ceased his insults, plopped down on the floor and instantly fell asleep. They didn't have to worry about Antauri's demon; none other than Krystal already restrained it. The problem was, that was never a good thing. Sage sat against a wall and dimmed the orb of light that floated near her, so the others could sleep. She sat there thinking, simply thinking, and letting her mind wander. She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice Antauri walk over and sit next to her.

"Sage?" he spoke in a quiet voice, breaking Sage from her pensive state.

"Oh, hi Antauri. I didn't see you there" she said

"Is something amiss? You appear to be…vexed"

"No, I was just thinking." She looked down at the ground.

"What about?"

"Different things. I always seem to reflect at night."

"Do you always look apprehensive when you think?"

"……"

He paused "Sage, if there's something troubling you, you can tell me."

She sighed, "It's nothing, Antauri. Really." She didn't want to tell him now but she'd have to tell him soon.

Antauri knew there was something she wasn't telling him but he didn't press it any further. Just then, Sage yawned.

"I was starting to think you would never tire-out," he commented, changing the subject.

"I get tired. Guardians are just good at not showing it."

Once morning came, they all realized it was the last day. The day the poison would finally destroy Antauri. He was well aware of this and it repeated in his mind over and over, it was the only thing he could think about. The four were pretty much silent, thinking the same thing. Not long after they'd started their search that morning, something went wrong. Walking through a narrow passageway, Antauri felt something and ran straight into a wall. It was already happening.

Sparx and Gibson, who were behind Antauri, witnessed this.

"Hey Antauri, you okay?" asked Sparx.

"What happened?" questioned Gibson.

Antauri rubbed his forehead "My vision suddenly became…unclear."

Sage had already stopped. She looked at Antauri. His eyes were even darker now than before. She realized what was happening "It's the poison, but it's too soon. We need to find the cure, stat."

The others nodded. They traveled through the cave, at a near running pace. Within a few minutes they came across a section of the cave with a glowing dark blue light. They all stopped and stared in awe at the brilliant illumination. Sage cautiously went over to the source of the light. It was a mystical sapphire incased within the ice.

"Gibson, can you break through the ice?" she asked.

"No problem." He activated his drills and easily retrieved the gem.

"Well, do whatever it is you have to do to it and give it to him." Said Sparx.

"I probably should have told you this sooner but, this is only half of the cure."

Gibson, Sparx, and Antauri stood there gaping.

"What else do we need?" inquired Gibson.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but does this have to do with what was disquieting you last night?" Antauri asked Sage.

"Yes." She answered sheepishly "We need a small amount of blood from the person who placed the curse on Antauri."

"What? And just how are we supposed to get Krystal's blood?" Sparx frantically asked.

"The only way we can." Sage calmly replied.

**Note:** There is a reason Sage is a little scared or worried about getting the other part of the cure. I don't know if it's obvious or not but there is a reason. Hope you like this even though nothing really happened. Please R&R.


	19. Chapter 19: Fight to the Finish

**Note:** Hello people! Fight to the Finish would have been up earlier but I was banned from the computer for a while. So...yeah. In case you didn't know, Antauri's still all black.

**Chapter 19: Fight to the Finish**

In just two hours Gibson, Sparx, Sage and Antauri had made it back to Shuggazoom City. Apparently, the way out of the cave and down the mountain turned out to be much easier than the way up. Unfortunately for Antauri, his time was running out and fast.

The four landed on the top of a random building. Antauri and Sage were having a disagreement while Sparx and Gibson just stood there and watched.

"No Sage, you're not going. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me." He said sternly.

"Antauri, you and I are the only one's who know how to defeat Krystal. You can barely walk in a straight line let alone get close enough to obtain her blood. If I don't go you'll die for sure. And you'll die just the way she wants you to, slowly, painfully, and hopelessly. Is that what you want?" She argued.

His voice was calmer "No, but I won't have your blood on my hands."

"You won't have _my_ blood. You'll have Krystal's."

He shook his head.

"I'm supposed to protect you, Antauri. And whether you want me to or not, that's exactly what I'm going to do." She turned her back to him and spread her wings.

Antauri sighed in defeat. He realized she was going no matter what. "Sage"

Sage turned around.

"Be careful." He finished with sincerity.

She smiled and nodded her head as if bowing. In one fluent motion, she dove off the building and soared through the air in hopes of finding Krystal.

* * *

Alexa and Krystal were aimlessly striding through the park. 

"Hey Krystal, there's something I don't understand."

"Besides everything?"

Alexa gave her a look. "I don't get why you're doing this to Antauri, I mean, it's not like he did it on purpose. He even apologized." 

"Even before that, he and I never got along very well."

"You sure this isn't just an excuse to kill someone?"

Krystal looked at her with annoyance "What are you getting at?"

"All I'm saying is that I'm not so sure if I support this whole thing or not. I have nothing against him or anyone in the hyperforce. No offense, but I don't really want to take sides." Alexa skittishly replied.

"Fine, then don't," Krystal said casually.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah,"

"You're not going to hurt me?"

"Nope." 

"Cool. So…" she began, "you're not mad at me?"

"What do you take me for, a tyrant? You're my friend. You can do whatever you want."

"Just making sure." The two passed by a small group of people. "Am I the only one who knows you're alive?"

Krystal shrugged "The hyperforce knows. I think other people know they just don't care. Now will you stop playing 20 Questions?"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be so snippy about it."

"Nnngh…"

* * *

Gibson, Antauri and Sparx returned to the Super Robot. Antauri felt guilty for letting Sage go alone. But there was nothing he could do. Sage wasn't kidding when she said he could barely walk in a straight line. 

"Don't worry Antauri, she'll be fine" Chiro said attempting to cheer up the disheartened black monkey.

"Yeah, _and_ she'll get the rest of the cure." Sparx added.

The monkey team's efforts to make Antauri feel better were in vain. His hours were numbered and on top of that, Sage could be killed trying to defeat Krystal. This was definitely not his day. The only reason Krystal didn't try to kill Antauri when he fought her was because she already had a plan to kill him. Sage however was a different story.

* * *

In short time, Sage had found Krystal walking alone where she always was. Sage paused for a moment and approached her. Krystal stopped, as did Sage. They kept their distance. Krystal smirked "Why hello Sage. Long time no see." 

She glared "You know why I've been looking for you." Her voice was cold.

"Yes, yes I do. And you know what? You're not getting a drop of blood."

"I beg to differ. Sandstorm Cyclone!" A vigorous wind enveloped Krystal in a whirling sandstorm.

"Dark Reflection!" Krystal reflected the attack right back at Sage. Sage formed a force field of light around herself.

"Silver Halo!" Sage flew up into the air and separating her arms, formed a huge silver ring. A powerful luminosity poured from the ring. It was so strong that it temporarily blinded Krystal, leaving her open for an attack. Sage maneuvered a flying kick, which sent Krystal slamming into a wall. When her eyesight returned she created a barricade of fire that surrounded both her and Sage.

"No one gets in, no one gets out." She explained. The barricade was too small for Sage to do any aerial attacks.

_Looks like its close range from here._

Luckily for Sage, she'd studied martial arts for years, but Krystal had as well. The two, for a while, seemed evenly matched. Krystal could still attack Sage with fire and Sage could still attack Krystal using light and _some _dark. But neither of them could use wind or air, due to the fact that Krystal's flaming barricade sucked up a lot of the air.

"You've always been nothing but a pest, Sage. I don't even know why my family bothered to capture you." She said while blocking a high kick.

"Oh, really? Then why'd you let me out?"

"I thought that maybe for once you'd actually be of some use to me. But, I guess not. I always knew you were a worthless, waist of time," she answered in a taunting voice.

Sage's eyes narrowed "I wouldn't be talking, you little insect."

"Who are you calling an insect?"

The two fought long and hard and it seemed the battle would last forever but unfortunately, Krystal eventually got the upper hand, putting Sage in big trouble. Krystal didn't want to just beat Sage in this battle and stall long enough so that Antauri would die. Now she wanted Sage dead too.

* * *

Back at the Super Robot, everyone was in the main room. Antauri had somewhere around an hour until death. He had his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping, his eyes were just closed. Suddenly, somehow, someway, he knew Sage was in danger. 

_Sage is in trouble. She needs my help. I have to help her, but how?_

He was answered when he felt something overpowering him, but this time it didn't hurt. It wasn't painful. In fact, it kind of felt good. A white aura surrounded him making him appear almost ghostly. Antauri felt a new strength, like he could do anything. It was his inner light.

"Oh no, he's already dead!" cried Otto.

"I'm not dead, Otto."

"Oh, you're not? Then what are you?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I have to help Sage."

"Well, we're coming with you," said Chiro.

It didn't take long for them to find the dome of fire that they just knew surrounded Sage and Krystal. The team stopped not far from the fire, all accept Antauri. He kept going and upon making contact with the flames nothing happened he just went right through it.

The others stared in disbelief "Whoa…"

When Antauri entered he found that Sage was losing pretty badly. Neither Sage nor Krystal was aware that Antauri was there. (That rhymes.) So he snuck up behind Krystal and attacked her, pinning her to the ground.

"What the…How'd you get in here?"

"I wouldn't worry about that." He looked up at Sage and gave her a look which she understood.

"Shadow Cannon!" Sage put her paws together and a black energy shot out at Krystal who was still on the ground. Antauri jumped out of the way and landed beside Sage.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you, Antauri." She said.

"Something told me you needed help."

Krystal stood up and glared at the two of them. "Change of plans. I'll just kill you both right here."

The rest of the monkey team stood outside the barrier.

"Shouldn't we help them or something?" asked Chiro.

"No, Chiro. This is up to them" Gibson replied.

The battle lasted until minutes before sunset. The monkey team heard a blasting sound and a thud when the fire finally died down. Once it cleared, they could see Sage and Antauri standing and breathing heavily. Across from them was Krystal lying on the ground…dead. They hadn't really intended on killing her but they did.

The white aura around Antauri faded and he collapsed, as did Sage. The hyperforce ran over to them. Sage was just exhausted and had fairly bad wounds. Antauri was barely alive. Nova noticed that Sage had just enough of Krystal's blood on her talons for the cure. The hyperforce rushed Sage and Antauri back to the Super Robot and into med bay. Nova, Sparx and Otto took care of Sage's injuries while Gibson and Chiro put the two ingredients together. As soon as the blood came in contact with the Sapphire, it unexpectedly turned into a mostly blue liquid. Gibson put the liquid into a needle and injected it in Antauri's left shoulder. Just as Antauri was being given the cure, he closed his eyes and everything inside him stopped. Sage was awake on the bed beside Antauri's. She'd propped herself up with her elbows and looked over at Antauri as did everyone else. They waited anxiously to hear his voice, for him to open his eyes, anything. Anything that would tell them he was alive. After long moments of waiting, Sage's ears drooped and she hung her head. Everyone else hung their heads too. She heard Sparx say quietly "We were too late."

"You're never too late," said a barely audible, weakened voice.

Sage's ears perked up at hearing the voice. Everyone looked up, and saw that he was alive, Antauri was alive. (Yay!)

"You're alive!" cheered Otto.

"It takes more than a disturbed adolescent to keep me down."

Sage smiled "We're so glad you're okay. We thought we'd lost you."

"I'm still here." He paused "Team; there's something I have to tell you."

Nova stopped him "Save your breath, Antauri. We already know."

Antauri looked over at Gibson.

"They had to find out sometime." Gibson replied. "Now I advise that you rest, you're still very weak. That goes for you too, Sage."

"I think I speak for both me and Antauri when I say, thank you, all of you, for everything," said Sage. Antauri nodded in agreement.

"Don't mention it" Otto responded.

While the hyperforce and Sage slept that night, a transparent figure stopped right in front of the Super Robot. It looked up and held out its hand. A black mist escaped from inside Antauri and into the figures hand. It stood there a moment longer and then walked off into the night until it faded into nothing.

**Note:** Well, now I just want to thank everyone who has bothered to read this story. You guys are awesome. I might make an epilogue to this but I'm not sure. As a heads up, not all of my stories will be this long and have this many chapters. So now all I have to say is goodbye for now and please R&R.


	20. Epilogue

**Note: **Man, I stink at epilogues. Oh well. Sorry if the last part of the last chapter chapterconfused anyone. Antauri was going to tell them that he was a demon. And the black stuff was remnants of the evil that was inside him. **  
**

**Epilogue**

After Antauri's curse had been lifted, he immediately started to recover but it took him a few days to fully recuperate. His eye and fur color, however, returned immediately. Over those few days Sage was not so much considered Antauri's guardian, but more as a loyal friend to both him and the rest of the hyperforce. Once Antauri was back to full health he and Sage tore down the chains in his room and erased anything that would bring back memories of the curse. That included burying Krystal, not that she really deserved it.

After a while Sage soon returned back to her home planet, Varox 9 and was reunited with her older brother Thorn who was more than happy to see her after so long. To many Ixens and Guardians, Sage was thought to have been dead but Thorn knew she was still alive. Sage and Thorn didn't have a mother or a father, they both passed away during a war when Sage was still very young. So for a while, all they've had was each other but that was suitable enough for them. Although Sage had moved back to Varox 9, she still saw the hyperforce at least once a week and would always be willing help out with any monster or Skeleton King invasions. For a while everything seemed to be back to normal but that didn't last for very long.

**Note:** And thus leads you to my next story that I can't think of a name for right now. I'll think of something, Ciao for now.


End file.
